Just So You Know
by grissom07
Summary: The team decides to go on a trip to Montana. Greg and Nick bring guests they met in a bar. Warrick and Catherine are getting closer. Will Grissom admit his feelings for Sara or leave things the way they are between them? YoBling and GSR!
1. 1 The Bar

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 1

_In this story I have put two people that I met on Lauren [GregCSILove and her friend Julie are the people that I have put in this story with their permisson. I am sure they will love their place in the story. I may end up putting myself in it but I won't play a major character. Hope you enjoy it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I am using Word before I post so for the most part they should be caught, but they aren't always._

"Come on Griss. We are all going out for drinks. Why don't you come with us?" said Catherine.

"I have some paperwork to do. Maybe next time," said Grissom.

"Party pooper," whispered Greg.

"What was that Greg?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing," said Greg trying to hold in his laughter.

Grissom walked back to his office to do paperwork. He sat down behind his desk. He looked up as he saw the team walk past his office and say goodbye.

Sara was at the back of the group and leaned into his office before continuing on the walk to the parking lot. "We'll be at the usual bar if you change your mind," said Sara and then she followed the rest of the team to the parking lot. They had called some cabs to pick them up.

Grissom started to work on the paperwork that he should get done. He couldn't concentrate. He finally decided the paperwork could wait. He got all of his stuff and locked his office. He called for a cab and went to the team's usual bar.

He walked in and found the team at their usual booth. He ordered a beer and then joined them. "GRISSOM!" yelled Greg. The team was on their third beer by the time he got there.

"Yes Greg, I decided the paperwork could wait until next shift," said Grissom while sitting down in the only spot left, which was next to Sara. "So what did I miss?"

"You missed drinking and um… drinking," said Sara with a smile on her face.

"I see," said Grissom smiling back.

"May I have this dance?" Warrick asked Catherine.

Taking Warrick's hand Catherine said, "You sure can." They walked off to the dance floor and danced.

Greg looked towards the bar and spotted a beautiful girl with her friend. "Hey Nick. Look at those two beautiful women at the bar."

Nick looked and liked what he saw. "Let's go work our magic Greggo." They stood up and walked to the bar. "Hey ladies," Nick said in the most adorable Texan accent.

"Hey," said one of the girls.

"Can we get you another drink?" said Greg staring at the girl he was so interested in.

The girl Greg was staring at giggled a little and said, "Sure can. My name's Lauren, what's yours?"

"Greg, but they call me Greggo," Greg said trying to be flattering and it was working.

Nick ordered four beers and handed the ladies theirs. "My name's Nick," he said looking at the other girl.

"Julie," she said smiling and taking the beer out of Nick's hand. "Do you dance?"

"Sure do. Let's go," Nick said taking Julie's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Greg sat down next to Lauren and they made small talk.

Back at the table it was just Sara and Grissom. Grissom had moved to the other side of the booth and they were making small talk. Grissom was starting to catch up on his drinks. When conversation died down between the two he asked Sara to dance. She took his hand and was led out on to the dance floor. Grissom had moved from beer to scotch and he started to loosen up. When the team came back to the booth they started talking again. Nick and Greg brought Julie and Lauren with them. "We should all take a vacation some where," stated Grissom before taking another drink of his scotch.

"Yeah we should all of us. Lauren and Julie can come with," said Greg.

"I'll go with. Where are w going?" asked Lauren.

"Let's go somewhere like Montana or Oklahoma or something," said Nick in his Texan drawl.

"Yeah," said Lauren, Greg, Julie, Sara, Catherine, and Warrick all at the same time. Then everyone started laughing at the fact that they all said it at the same exact time.

When the laughter died down Grissom said, "How about in about a week we go to Montana I can arrange us to get a hotel or a cabin or something?"

"Okay since you volunteered you get to do the arrangements," said Catherine.

"How many rooms are we going to need?" asked Grissom looking around at the group.

"I'll room with Greggo," said Lauren.

"Fine with me," said Greg smiling and giving her a kiss on the check.

"I'll room with Nicky," said Julie.

"Fine with me," said Nick giving Julie a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay so that's six rooms unless…" Grissom trailed off not knowing what he was going to say next.

"Why don't we just make it four? Rick and I can room together and if you and Sara room together then that would be four. It would be cheaper," said Catherine smiling trying to get Sara and Grissom to get together. "Or me and Sara can room and Rick you can room with Griss."

Sara looked at Grissom kind of uneasily not knowing what to decide and leaving the decision up to him. She would love to share a room with Grissom but she didn't know if he would want to share a room with her. "I don't care what we do I just can't wait until we go," said Sara.

"Okay I'll find some place with four rooms we will decide who's rooming with who when we get there," said Grissom.

A couple drinks later they all got cabs and went home. Greg and Nick left with Lauren and Julie on their arms.

Grissom got home and passed out on the couch after taking some aspirin so the hangover wouldn't be as bad when he woke up.

When he woke up he made some coffee and went to his laptop to find a place for them to stay in Montana. He found a nice ranch where they could get four rooms with two beds in each and access to the ranch itself.

When he went into work that night he let the team know of the planes. He had scheduled the flight and everything. He paid for everything but told the team that they would have to pay him back for their flight. He said he would pay for their stay. They were all excited and went out after shift to celebrate, meeting up with Lauren and Julie as well.

**_TBC.. Reviews are more than welcome, please!_**


	2. 2 Montana

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 2

_Okay so the Amanda character is me I do not live in Montana but whatever. I also do not live on a ranch but I think it would be kinda fun. Hope you enjoy!_

A week later they all met up at the lab. Grissom volunteered to drive. They all pilled their stuff on the luggage rack and pilled in his vehicle. Greg and Lauren sat in the trunk. They went to the airport got all their stuff unloaded from the car and went in. They were soon on the plane. Their seats were in the center in rows of four. Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom in one row and behind them were Nick, Julie, Lauren, and Greg. Lauren and Greg were flirting and talking about how excited they were the whole plane ride. Nick and Julie made small talk. Nick told Julie they would have to go on a horseback ride together. Catherine fell asleep on Warrick's shoulder while he read a magazine. Grissom was reading one of his forensics magazines. Sara fell asleep and eventually her head ended up on Grissom's shoulder. It didn't bother him and she looked so peaceful so he let her sleep. He figured she hadn't gotten that much sleep anyway between being excited for the trip and not usually sleeping.

When the plane was about to land Grissom woke Sara up gently. She was kind of embarrassed at the fact that she was sleeping on his shoulder but he insisted that it was okay. They all buckled their seatbelts and prepared for landing.

When they landed they got their luggage and went to get two rental cars. Grissom had arranged for them to get rental cars knowing that they wouldn't want to be stuck at the ranch the whole time. Nick, Greg, Lauren, and Julie rode in one with Nick driving and Julie in the passenger seat. Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Warrick rode in the other one. Grissom drove and Sara sat in the passenger seat. They drove out to the ranch and when they got there a beautiful redhead that seemed to be the oldest daughter in the family that lived there greeted them.

"Good afternoon. My name is Amanda. May I ask who Mr. Grissom is?" said the beautiful redhead.

Grissom walked forward, "I am. Its just Grissom thank you."

"Well its nice meeting you. If you will all follow me I can give you the grand tour and show you to your rooms."

They followed Amanda getting the grand tour. Greg and Lauren walked hand in hand. Nick and Julie did as well. Amanda showed them the living room and the dinning room. There was a pool and then they eventually got to the rooms. There were four rooms down the hall, two on either side. Nick and Julie claimed theirs and took their keys. Greg and Lauren took the one next to Nick and Julie and got their keys. Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom stood in the hall staring at each other. "So… Who's with who?" asked Sara.

"I don't care you guys decide," said Grissom.

"Fine I call Warrick," said Catherine grabbing two keys and Warrick's arm and shoving him into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I guess its you and me then," said Grissom taking Sara's luggage and walking into the last room to be claimed.

Everyone started to unpack once they got in their room. No one had realized that each room had two beds until they entered. Grissom had left out that small detail.

"This is a nice place you picked, Griss," said Sara as she unpacked her things.

"Yeah it is. We can ride horses. We can sit around a campfire. I think there is even a swimming hole out in the woods somewhere," said Grissom as he too unpacked his things.

"Sounds like fun."

When everyone finished unpacking they met up in the living room. They all were talking about how much fun they were going to have in the next couple days. Amanda walked in and said, "Hey guys. Looks like you're all settled in. Are you all hungry?"

"Oh yea," said Greg and Nick.

They all stood up and followed Amanda to the huge dinning room. They sat down with Amanda's family and had a wonderful home cooked meal.

When they finished they all went back to the living room. They had a few drinks and talked. When it started getting late they started to go back to their rooms and go to sleep.

That night Sara woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare. She sat up and looked over towards the bed Grissom was sleeping in. He hadn't stirred at all. She got up out of bed and walked out on to the balcony they had. They view was beautiful even in the middle of the night. She heard the door behind her open and she just kept starring into the night sky. "What are you doing up?" asked Grissom in a sleepy voice.

"Bad dream," she said quietly.

"Oh, you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine. You seem tired go back to bed. I'll be back in in a few minutes."

Grissom was standing next to here in a white t-shirt and his boxers. He was close to her. She could feel the heat from his body on hers. "That's fine I'll stay out here with you," he said turning to look at her with a grin on his face. She looked at him just as he turned his head to look back up at the stars where she had been starring. She smiled and then turned and looked back at the stars. A few minutes later and Sara started to shiver. "Cold?"

"Yeah a little. I think I'm going back in," said Sara turning to go back inside. Grissom opened the door for her. She walked in and he followed closing the door behind him. Sara went to bed and crawled under the covers. Grissom smiled a little and crawled into his bed and under the covers. "Night Griss."

"Night Sara." They went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone met in the dinning room to have breakfast. They all helped out with the family's morning chores. Guys helped out outside on the ranch, while the girls helped by cleaning their rooms and cleaning up after breakfast. When all the chores were done the guys all took showers while the girls were in the living room by the fireplace drinking coffee and talking.

"So did everyone sleep well last night?" asked Catherine.

"I did," said Julie and Lauren in unison.

"How about you Sara, did you sleep well?"

"Yes actually I did," said Sara thinking about the night before. "Did you?"

"Yeah I did too," said Catherine trying to hide her grin behind her coffee cup. Her and Warrick had gotten closer the night before.

The guys all walked in and joined the ladies pouring themselves coffee. Nick put his arm around Julie and they drank their coffee and made small talk. Greg and Lauren were talking. Warrick put his arm around Catherine and talked with her. Grissom sat in the chair that was next to the chair Sara sat in and drank his coffee. Eventually, Lauren and Greg decided to go for a walk; Nick and Julie went for a horseback ride; Warrick and Catherine went to the hot tub; leaving Grissom and Sara alone in the living room.

"Did you sleep well after you went back to bed last night?" asked Grissom.

"Yes I did," answered Sara taking the last sip of her coffee.

"That's good."

"Yeah… Uh… I think I'm going to go read or something in the room. Talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later," said Grissom drinking the last of his coffee and standing to put the mug away. He sat quietly in the living room alone for a while.

**_TBC.. Hope you enjoy I am working on the next chapter now. Major GSR in it._**


	3. 3 Water Hole & A Drinking Game

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 3

Before they knew it, it was lunchtime. They all ate lunch in the dinning room. After lunch Grissom walked back to his room. He laid down on his bed and put his hand over his eyes. Sara walked in after a little while. He took his hand off his face to look at her. "Sorry, I am just going to grab something then I'll leave you alone," said Sara.

Grissom stood up and walked over behind her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I was thinking of going for a walk or a horseback ride. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. Maybe we can find that swimming hole," he smiled.

"Then let's put on our swimming suits."

Sara changed into her swimming suit in the bathroom while Grissom quickly put on his swimming shorts. Grissom grabbed a small bag and put some towels and some snacks and some wine in the bag. They went on a horseback ride. They were talking while they were on horseback. They eventually got to the water hole. There was a beautiful waterfall and a couple picnic tables near by. They tied up the horses and went to sit at one of the picnic tables. They talked a little and then Sara ran away and disappeared. Grissom didn't know where she went but knew she would come back eventually. He started to walk around and enjoy the scenery.

"GRISSOM," Sara yelled from the top of the waterfall.

Grissom turned to look at her. "What are you doing?" he yelled up to her.

"Come on let's go for a swim," she said before jumping off the waterfall into the water. She came up and didn't see Grissom anywhere. "Where is he?" she asked herself out loud.

A couple minutes later she heard him yell, "Look out I'm coming in!" Then he jumped from the waterfall just like she did. There was a splash and then he popped up behind her and scared her.

"Griss… Oh my god you scared me." Sara hit him playfully. They both broke out into laughter. He put his hands on her hips as she tried to swim away. They swam around for while. They were splashing each other and scaring the crap out of each other.

Eventually, they got out and dried off. They sat down at the picnic table. "I'm hungry," said Sara.

"Tuna sandwich?" asked Grissom pulling two tuna sandwiches out of his bag along with two plastic cups and a small bottle of wine.

"Sure," said Sara smiling and taking a tuna sandwich from him. Grissom poured them each a glass of wine and then ate his sandwich. It was quiet. They would each try and sneak a glance at the other every once in a while being caught and embarrassed they would look down and continue to eat. When they finished Grissom cleaned up and put things back in the bag. They still sat there. It was still quiet. "It's getting late we should head back," said Sara.

"Good idea," said Grissom standing up and grabbing is stuff. They got back on the horses and went back to the ranch. They put the horses away and went back to their rooms and changed. They met up with the rest of the team in the living room.

"Where were you guys all day?" asked Nick.

"We went for a horseback ride and went to the swimming hole," said Sara smiling while she remembered the day.

"Is that all?" asked Catherine with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes Catherine that's all," said Grissom. "What did all of you guys do?"

"We were in the hot tub for a while," said Lauren as she kissed Greg.

"Julie and I went on a horseback ride as well," said Nick.

"We chilled out in our room," said Catherine.

"Is that all?" asked Grissom with a grin on his face.

"Yes Griss that is all," said Catherine.

"Hey guys time for dinner," said Amanda's sister Amber.

They all stood up and went to the dinning room for dinner.

After dinner they shared drinks in the Catherine and Warrick's room. After drinking for a while they decided to play a game. "Let's play a game," said Catherine.

"Like what?" asked Lauren.

"How about a drinking game?" suggested Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg.

"Let's play quarters," said Sara.

They were sitting around a round table in the living area of Warrick and Catherine's room. They had two shot glasses. Sara and Nick started since they were across from each other. They all had their quarters. "Okay on one you guys, 3, 2, 1," said Catherine and the game begun. Nick and Sara both tried to get the quarters in the shot glass. Sara got it in and passed it to Grissom on her left. Nick got it in and passed it to Julie on his left. They kept going eventually Greg got the shot glass from Lauren who was seated by Grissom and Greg got it in on the first try and decided to pass it to the right. Now the shot glasses were heading toward each other. If they reached one person then that person would have to drink two shots of scotch. Catherine who was next to Julie got the quarter in and passed it to Warrick on her left. Lauren got the quarter in her glass and passed it to Grissom. Warrick got the quarter in on the first try and passed it to Sara even though he could've passed it the other direction. He wanted to see who would end up drinking the shots, Grissom or Sara.

"Shit," mumbled Grissom under his breath. Sara was good and he was afraid he would end up drinking the shots.

"YES!" said Sara passing the shot glass to Grissom.

"Crap," said Grissom.

"Here you go Griss," said Nick handing Grissom a two shots of scotch.

"Thanks Nicky," he said taking the shot glasses. He got the first one down and then the second and they started the game over.

They kept playing until early the next morning. Grissom seemed to be the one who got stuck with the shot glasses the most.

When they decided to go back to their rooms Sara had to help Grissom down the hall to their room. Everyone was drunk but Grissom was bad.

**TBC.. I will start the fourth chapter now. Thanks for reading.**


	4. 4 Recovering & Waterfall

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 4

Sara and Grissom said goodnight to everyone. They were the last ones in Warrick and Catherine's room. "Do you need some help getting Griss down to your room Sara?" asked Warrick.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer. Goodnight guys," said Sara helping Grissom stand and walk out the door.

"I'm ffinne Ssara," Grissom slurred a little, "Really, I amm." He stumbled a little but Sara managed to keep him up.

"No, you're drunk. Put your arm around my shoulder and let's at least get you in the room." Grissom put his arm around her shoulder as she held him up and they walked the couple feet to their room. She opened the door and closed it behind them when they got in. Grissom fell on to the first bed laughing. "Fine you can have my bed for the night," said Sara trying to hold in her laughter.

Grissom tried to untie his shoes and was so unsuccessful. Sara helped him take off his shoes. He slid his pants off and then crawled to the top of the bed and hit the pillows and was sound asleep. Sara laughed and got herself ready for bed, taking an aspirin before she dosed off. She slept in his bed that night, since he was in hers.

The next morning Sara woke up and got ready for the day. She check to make sure Grissom was still breathing. He hadn't moved at all. She got a piece of paper and wrote him a note. She filled a glass of water and put the bottle of aspirin and the glass of water with the note on the bedside table. She went down to the dinning room for breakfast with the rest of them. "Hey guys," she said as she walked in and noticed the rest of the gang was already there sipping coffee and trying to get rid of the hangover.

"Hey, want some coffee?" said Warrick.

"Love some," said Sara. Warrick handed her some coffee and she sat down at the table with the rest of them waiting for the food to be served.

"How's Grissom, he had kind of a rough night last night?" said Greg chuckling at his memories that he could actually remember from the night before.

Sara laughed a little and took a sip of her coffee before answering his question. "He's still passed out. I got him to the room and he fell on my bed, since I have the one closest to the door. He tried taking off his shoes but was so unsuccessful. It was hilarious guys, seriously," said Sara trying to hold in her laughter. "I helped him with his shoes and he passed out. When I woke up he was in the same position that he passed out in. Don't worry he's still breathing. I don't know how long it will be before he wakes up though."

Everyone was laughing now. Amanda and her family served the food and sat down to eat with them. "So how was you're night?" Amanda asked the group.

"It was nice," said Catherine trying not to laugh anymore.

"Where's Grissom?" asked Amber (Amanda's sister).

Trying to hold in her laughter Sara said, "He had a rough night last night. He's still sleeping."

They all ate their breakfast and then went their separate ways with still no sign of Grissom. Sara went up to their room to check on him. She opened the door quietly. "Griss…" All she got for a responds was a light moan. She laughed a little before she walked completely into the room to see where he was. He was just starting to stir. He had rolled over.

"Sara… Ouch… Okay I'm not moving… Ouch," said Grissom.

Sara walked completely in the room seeing him holding his head. She walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed four aspirin out of the bottle and the glass of water. She handed him the pills and said, "Take these you will feel better, not right away but you will eventually." She handed him the glass of water and he took the pills. Taking the water back she set it back on the bedside table.

"What happened last night?" he said just above a whisper in a raspy voice.

Sara smiled, "We played quarters in Cath and Rick's room and you didn't do so well."

"I can tell," he said and laughed a little.

"Rest your eyes and get some more rest. We already had breakfast and if you want I can go get something for you to eat."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"I'll be right back. Rest okay."

"Hmmm."

Sara left the room and went down to the kitchen she got something for Grissom to eat and took it back up to their room. When she came back he was dress and just laying on top of the covers of his own bed this time. He had his hand over his eyes and the shades pulled. It was pretty dark in the room. Sara put the food on the table that was in their room. He removed his hand from his face and looked at Sara. He was so embarrassed at his state. She smiled and said, "Here's your breakfast. You need anything else. I can leave you alone if you want."

Grissom stood up got his balance and walked over to the table and sat down. He motioned for Sara to sit next to him. "Thanks. You don't have to leave unless you want to. It is your room too," he said and then started to eat. Sara sat next to him and watched him eat. Every once in a while he would glance up at her and she would look away. He would smile and look down at his plate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren all went on a horseback ride together. They found the swimming hole that Grissom and Sara said they had went to. Greg and Lauren ran to the top of the waterfall and jumped in holding hands. Nick was tickling Julie trying to convince her to go up the waterfall with him. Finally, she caved and they raced to the top of the waterfall. Holding hands they jumped in. Catherine and Warrick sat at a picnic table making small talk and flirting. Greg was chasing Lauren around in the swimming hole. Nick and Julie were on the under the waterfall. Eventually, Catherine and Warrick joined them. They all had a picnic lunch and then headed back just in time for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara had spent the day together and some time on their own. For a while they had relaxed in the hot tub together. Grissom spent most of the day recovering from the prior night's game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met back up at dinner. They talked about all the fun they had at the swimming hole. Grissom said he wouldn't be drinking alcohol for a while. That made everyone laugh, including him. They shared a nice dinner and then went out and sat around a campfire eating s 'mores and telling ghost stories. Then eventually they all called it a night and went to their rooms.

**_TBC.. Thanks for reading. I will hopefully be able to think of new stuff to add to this story. Don't worry it's not done yet. They've only been there three days and they will be spending another four days there. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading my story. Feel free to read any of my other stories as well. One that is similar to this is Two Weeks In The Bahamas._ **


	5. 5 Confession

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 5

The next morning they all went for breakfast. Everyone did their own things in the pairs that they seem to have come on the trip in. Greg and Lauren were always together sometimes Julie and Nick would go with. Warrick and Catherine were always together as well. Everyone assumed they were more than just friends so they finally stopped hiding it. Sara and Grissom would spend time together and alone, both longing to be with each other but not sure what the other wanted. Finally, Sara couldn't take it anymore. She had been getting mixed signals from Grissom and she wanted to find out the truth.

He was sitting in the hot tub alone. He was reading. She walked in and joined him in the hot tub. He put down his book. "And to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Nothing… Griss I want to know the truth."

"Excuse me. About what?"

"I'm getting mixed signals from you. I've asked you to dinner in the past and you turn me down. Then I don't know you do something or something happens that makes me think you're interested. Which is it?"

"Well… Um…"

"Griss if you aren't interested just tell me I ain't afraid of rejection. At least not from you anymore."

Grissom moved next to her on the opposite side of the hot tub from where he was. He sat down and faced her. He looked her in the eyes and could see she was very serious and hurt. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He knew she hated to cry in front of people, especially him. "Sara… I…"

"You know Griss, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna go." She got up to leave but he grabbed her hand before she could get out. She turned and looked in his eyes. She realized that he was trying to say something to her, but it was hard for him because he is Grissom.

"Stay… Please," said Grissom just above a whisper. Sara sat back down by him and turned to face him. He still had her hand in his. He looked her in the eye and said, "This isn't easy for me to say, but I guess it's long over due…" He looked down at their joined hands under the water.

Sara lifted the hand that he wasn't holding and placed it on his cheek. "Take your time. I'm here for you."

Grissom looked up and his eyes met hers. He knew he needed to tell her. "Sara… I… I love you. I've always loved you. I only turned down the dinner offers because I was afraid, afraid that you would find someone else. I was afraid that if we did do anything we could lose our jobs. I have worked so hard to get where I'm at I didn't want to lose all that. I denied my feelings for you, not only to you but also to myself. I tried to ignore the feelings I had for you, but the more I ignored them the deeper I fell in love with you. I thought this trip would be fun, and it has don't get me wrong, but I didn't realize it would only make _this_ harder for me to handle. I can't deny my feelings for you any longer Sara. I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will." By this time both Sara and Grissom had tears running down their faces. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Griss. I love you too." She rubbed her thumb on his cheek and wiped away his tears. She gave him a hug and he held her close to him. He didn't want to let go of her. "Come on let's go up to the room and get changed then maybe we can go for a walk or something."

They stood up and got out of the hot tub. They dried off and went to the room. They both changed. When Sara walked out of the bathroom she found Grissom changed and sitting on the bed. He still looked upset. She hated seeing him like that. She walked over to him and sat down. She took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. Without looking at her he said this, "Sara… I've realized something. I've realized that love is all that it is cracked up to be. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. The problem is if you don't risk everything, you risk even more. Sara, I have risked more than I should have. I risked our friendship by denying my love for you and I'm sorry." He looked up at her the tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry Gil… Please stop saying you're sorry." A tear fell down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "You're not going to lose me now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's stay here and keep each other company for a while."

He smiled. He laid down on the bed and she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they just laid there. Every once in a while one of them would say something. He played with her hair. He enjoyed having Sara wrapped up in his arms. He was smiling again.

After a while Grissom sat up and said, "Let's go camping."

"What where?"

"We can get a tent and everything we need from the family. We can ask them where a good spot is and go to the spot on horseback. We will spend the night out there and most of tomorrow. We can come back sometime tomorrow if you want."

Sara smiled, "That would be fun."

"Come on lets pack some clothes and our swimming suits and towels and let go."

They got up and packed the things they needed and then found Amanda. "Hey Amanda. We were going to go camping just the two of us. Do you have a tent and sleep bags that we could use?" asked Grissom. He looked like a teenager in love holding Sara's hand and the bag of stuff they had packed.

"Yeah there is a camping spot it is already set up. It is not too far away from the swimming hole. There is a cooler and stuff out there. I just stocked it for the week just in case," said Amanda.

"Thanks. That's where we will be don't tell they rest of the guys," said Sara trying to keep up with Grissom as he started walking faster.

Grissom and Sara were practically running. They got on horses and started off. When they got to the spot they tied up the horses and put their stuff in the tent. The started a fire and got something to eat. They spent the night curled up by the fire talking and cuddling. They were like two teenagers in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rest of the gang got back to the ranch from what they were doing for the day it was time for dinner. They met up in the dinning room. They all sat down to eat. "So where's Grissom and Sara?" asked Catherine.

"Haven't seen them all day," said Julie as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"They went camping. They'll be back tomorrow," said Amanda.

"Oh…" said Catherine. The gang looked up from their plates and looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing_. "Grissom and Sara camping alone together…"_ Then they went back to eating and decide they would enjoy themselves that night around a campfire of their own.

**_TBC.. So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Remember this is originally a GSR story and that is why most of it is a GSR story. I'm trying to put more of the others in, but my GSR ideas are flowing. Thanks for reading._**


	6. 6 Camping & Swimming

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 6

After Grissom and Sara had finished eating their dinner they sat on a log by the fire. Grissom had found a battery powered radio and brought it out and turned it on lightly. When the log became uncomfortable to sit on they decided just to put a blanket down and sit on that. They were making small talk. They figured they would continue their friendship and slowly move to the next level. So they just took their friendship from just work to a personal level where they felt comfortable sharing personal things with each other.

Grissom laid down on his side on the blanket. He put his arm around Sara as she leaned against his stomach. It was quiet except the sound of nature and the light music playing from the radio. They had found a station that played a variety of music. The DJ came on and said, "Here is a song by Jesse McCartney. It's called _"Just So You Know"_."

"_I know this song…"_ Grissom thought to himself. He whispered the words along with the song.

_"I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
_I just can't turn away  
__I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
__I can't look away"_

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
__I just can't turn away  
__I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
__I can't look away  
__And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
__Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"_

"_Just so you know  
__This feeling's taking control of me  
__And I can't help it  
__I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
__Thought you should know  
__I've tried my best to let go of you  
__But I don't want to  
__I just gotta say it all  
__Before I go  
__Just so you know"_

"_It's getting hard to be around you  
__There's so much I can't say  
__Do you want me to hide the feelings  
__And look the other way  
__And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
__Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"_

"_Just so you know  
__This feeling's taking control of me  
__And I can't help it  
__I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
__Thought you should know  
__I've tried my best to let go of you  
__But I don't want to  
__I just gotta say it all  
__Before I go  
__Just so you know"_

"_This emptiness is killing me  
__And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
__Looking back I realized  
__It was always there just never spoken  
__I'm waiting here… Been waiting here"_

"_Just so you know  
__This feeling's taking control of me  
__And I can't help it  
__I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
__Thought you should know  
__I've tried my best to let go of you  
__But I don't want to  
__I just gotta say it all  
__Before I go  
__Just so you know  
__Just so you know"_

"_Thought you should know  
__I've tried my best to let go of you  
__But I don't want to  
__I just gotta say it all  
__Before I go  
__Just so you know  
__Just so you know  
__Just so you know"_

When the song finished Sara had gotten very comfortable laying next to Grissom who was now on his back staring up at her. She had her head and hand on his chest. He had his fingers tangled in her fingers. They just laid there a while longer as the next song played. After a while Grissom spoke. "You know… That song is exactly how I feel about you."

Sara looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and leaned up to make his lips meet with hers as they shared their first kiss. They laid there by the fire for awhile then decided to go to bed. They went in the tent and laid down and snuggled close to each other to stay warm.

The next morning they woke up and laid there in each other's arms for a while. Then went they both got hungry they decided to find something for breakfast. They got dressed and found something to eat. They cleaned up their stuff and decided to go to the swimming hole for a while before heading back to the ranch.

At the swimming hole they tied up the horses and Grissom chased Sara to the top of the waterfall. At the top she stopped and turned to look at him. He put his arms around her waist and smiled. "Jump with me," he said. She kissed him on the lips and then took his hands and led him to the edge. She turned around to look over the edge. He put his hands on her hips, "Hold my hand." She took his hand and they jumped together. They hit the water in one big splash and came up together still holding hands. Grissom put his hands around her waist and kissed her. She got out of his embrace and swam away from him. He swam after her. Meeting up with her under the waterfall. She giggled as he put his arms around her as she tried to push him under the water and he pulled her in with him. They were having fun when they heard three large splashes after the other. That's when they realized they weren't alone anymore.

The rest of the gang decided to go to the swimming hole again before they would have to leave the next day. Sara and Grissom decided to sneak up on the gang and scare them. They were very successful. Greg screamed like a girl. Lauren, Julie and Catherine shrieked. Warrick and Nick started laughing. They all spent the day at the swimming hole. They had lunch there and everything. Everyone was open with their relationships.

**_TBC.. What do you think? I think there will be at least one more chapter. Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying it. Let me know what you think._**


	7. 7 Dancing & Returning

**Just So You Know** – Chapter 7

They all headed back to the ranch together on horseback. When they got back they got ready for dinner. They had a very good meal like usual.

After dinner they decided to go to a club in town and go dancing. They had a few drinks before the started for the dance floor. Nick and Julie were the first ones to go out on the dance floor. Catherine and Warrick weren't too far behind them. Greg and Lauren went to the dance floor because Lauren's favorite song came on. The band played all kinds of songs from all types of music. When a slow song came on that Sara knew she asked Grissom to dance with her. They danced close together wrapped in each other's arms. The song was _"True" _by Ryan Cabrera.

_"I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me"_

_"You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster"_

_"I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true"_

_"You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?"_

_"I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited"_

_"This is true"_

_"I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true"_

_"I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited"_

_"This is true"_

As the song ended they still stayed close together. Eventually, they walked hand in hand back to the booth where the rest of the team sat. They all had a blast their last night in Montana. They returned the rental cars before they had gone to the club, so they would call cabs to take them back to the ranch. They all got a good night sleep that night. Waking up the next morning with slight hangovers they all went and had breakfast. They packed their things and had cabs called to take them to the airport.

On the plane they sat the same way they did on the plane ride there. This time Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren were the ones to fall asleep. Grissom and Sara talked and so did Warrick and Catherine. That week was definitely one none of them would forget.

"Griss…" said Sara while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" He was reading a forensics magazine with Sara reading over his shoulder.

"We're still going to continue to move our relationship further right?"

Grissom looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, as long as you still want to."

"I still want to."

"Okay," he said and then kissed her on the lips.

They landed a couple hours later and got their luggage. They all carpooled back to the lab in Grissom vehicle. Again Lauren and Greg sat in the trunk. They all went there separate ways. Grissom drove Sara home and she invited him in for coffee. Their relationship continued to grow. Lauren and Greg were going steady and so were Nick and Julie. Catherine and Warrick continued what they had started before they even went on the trip.

**THE END**


End file.
